Love
by Iindiin
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Summary Chap 3: Min Yoongi baru saja diterima disalah satu penjara untuk menjadi pengawas disana. Dengan gaji tinggi, ia diminta mengawasi seorang tahanan khusus bernama Park Jimin, apa yang akan terjadi pada Yoongi? dihari pertamanya? JUST READ IT! \ MINYOON YOONMIN \ M WARNING! \ Top!Jimin Bot!Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

 **Indiah Rahmawati©BTS | MinYoon |**

 **MINYOON (M WARNING)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _mamulideon I seon-yul wieseo na hollo beotigo iss-eo ,ijen naege malhaejwo kkeutnatdan geol Let Me Know..."_

Aku mendengar tepuk tangan dimana-mana, "kerja bagus Tae-ah..." kataku meminta duduk murid yang baru saja menyanyi barusan. Namanya Kim Taehyung, ketua kelas dari kelas yang sedang kuajar saat ini. dan setelah ia duduk bell berbunyi... "baik semuanya kalian bisa bereskan barang-barang kalian dan kembali kekelas, pelajaran selesai" kataku dan mereka mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka semua. Dan satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari ruang music

"Min _Sosaengnim..._ ini tugas kami semua" kata Taehyung menyerahkan kertas-kertas tugas kepadaku

"oh... terima kasih Taehyung-ah..." aku menerimanya, lalu ia pergi setelah membungkuk hormat.

Aku merapikan buku-bukuku dan berdiri didekat jendela. Melihat anak-anak yang tengah berolahraga dilapangan. Oh ya, namaku Min Yoongi guru music di Bangtan High School. Sekolah yang cukup terkenal diseoul saat ini, aku salah satu guru yang mengajar disini, sebenarnya umurku belum terlalu tua, tapi menjadi guru sudah menjadi keiinginanku, music hanya sekedar hobi... tapi aku juga tak menyangka akan menjadi guru music. Yah... setidaknya aku mengajar anak-anak yang baik.

Hmm? Apa yang kulihat?

Anak-anak yang berolahraga, tentu saja...

...

Iya iya... aku melihat seseorang, puas?!

Eummm... dia, dia... dia guru olahraga, ke-kekasihku. Namanya Park Jimin, ia guru olahraga, umurnya dua tahun dibawahku. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa? Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ia pertama kali masuk kesini, ia mengatakan kalau aku orang pertama yang membuatnya berdebar hebat, aku sempat menganggapnya aneh, tapi lama kelamaan aku terbiasa dan mencoba menerimanya. Meski kadang ia... sangat mesum! Aku juga bingung kenapa aku menyukai guru mesum sepertinya?!

Aku terus memperhatikannya, sampai ia terlihat diam dan melihat kearahku. Aku terkejut, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar, wajahku memerah lalu aku melambai padanya.

"MEREKA MELAMBAIKAN TANGAN MEREKA! KYAAA!"

Aku melihat para murid wanita yang melihat kami langsung berteriak histeris. Ini yang paling kubenci dari sekolah ini. Semua tau tentang hubungan kami, atau bisa dibilang para wanita disini memasangkan para guru pria mereka, dan mereka akan sangat senang jika hubungan itu memang nyata. Contohnya salah satu guru bahasa inggris Kim Namjoon dengan sang perawat sekolah Kim Seokjin _hyung_ , awalnya hanya para guru yang tau soal hubungan mereka, saat para murid tau soal hubungan mereka, mereka terus mencari kesempatan saat Namjoon dan Seokjin _hyung_ berdua.

Dan saat ini juga, itu tak masalah bagi Jimin tapi bagiku itu memalukan, aku tau itu sudah jadi hal wajar disini tapi tetap saja, aku lihat Jimin hanya tertawa sambil memerintahkan kembali para muridnya berlari kembali. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku begitu ia melihat kembali, aku segera merapikan buku dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Aku berjalan menuju tangga lalu tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, " _m-mian..."_

"Yoongi-ah?"

Aku mengenal jelas suara itu, dengan segera aku mengangkat kepalaku "Seokjin _hyung_..."

"kau kenapa? Buru-buru sekali..." katanya tersenyum lembut

"e- b-bukan apa-apa... hanya ingin cepat menuju ruanganku..." kataku sambil mengambil beberapa kertas yang terjatuh

Ia membantuku dan memberikan sisanya kepadaku "kau punya masalah?"tanyanya. aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Yak... kau itu tak bisa bohong Yoongi-ah... katakan saja" katanya masih tersenyum. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, lalu menceritakan isi kepalaku saat ini. Seokjin _hyung_ benar-benar pendengar yang baik, jelas saja ia jadi perawat terbaik sekolah, "hooo... hanya itu. awalnya juga memalukan tapi kau akan terbiasa..." katanya tersenyum

"tetap saja..."

"dengar Yoongi-ah, mereka cuma anak-anak, mereka punya kesenangan mereka tersendiri, kita hanya perlu menerimanya, lagi pula itu baguskan? Jimin juga cukup senang, karena mendapat pengakuan bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah milikmu seutuhnya dari orang lain adalah hal yang membahagiakan jika kau mau tau... artinya orang tak akan berani mendekati orang yang kau cintai, apa kau mengerti maksutku?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk "baguslah, biasakan dirimu. Jika ada masalah lagi ceritakan saja, kau bisa cerita diuks jika kau mau" katanya

" _gomawo... hyung..._ " kataku, ia tersenyum, menepuk pundakku lalu pergi. Aku merasa lebih baik, lalu aku kembali menuju tujuan awalku, ruang guru.

.

.

.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mereganggkan otot-ototku, aku selesai menilai kertas-kertas tugas para murid, ada beberapa yang punya bakat, aku rasa aku harus mengasah orang-orang ini. Tae juga punya kemampuan, tapi ia lebih memilih seni ketimbang music... aku tak bisa memaksanya.

Aku bangkit dan mengambil buku music milikku. Aku bosan jika cuma diruang guru, akhirnya aku putuskan kembali keruang music. Sesampainya disana, semua sepi. Yah memang tak adan pelajaran music selama jam-jam terakhir, jadi ruangan ini sepi. Aku berjalan dan duduk didepan piano diruangan itu, piano yang selalu aku suka. Aku membukanya dan mulai memainkan laguku, aku hanya mengingat nadanya dan memainkannya, kadang banyak nada atau alunan music yang muncul diotakku, karena itu aku suka music, dan itu juga alasan aku menjadi guru music, aku juga ingin banyak orang mengenal musicku, sekaligus membagi manfaatnya kepada orang banyak dengan cara mengajar mereka, Karena itu sejak dulu guru adalah impian terbesarku, aku ingin membagi ilmuku yang semoga bisa bermanfaat bagi orang banyak.

Lalu aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan, aku menengok kebelakang dan menemukan _namja_ lumayan tinggi dengan celana dan jaket olahraga, jangan lupakan senyuman yang sedari tadi tak turun dari bibirnya. "kau selalu bagus dalam memainkan piano..."

"Jimin-ie..." Ia berjalan dan duduk disampingku, aku memberikan sebagian tempat. "Kau tak mengajar?"

"sudah selesai" katanya, ia mulai memainkan not asal. "argh... kenapa kau senang sekali memainkan alat membingungkan ini" katanya

Aku tertawa pelan "ini piano Jimin-ie... ini bukan sekedar alat, tapi sebuah kehidupan..." kataku mulai memainkan satu lagu sederhana "kau harus memberinya jiwa agar ia bisa hidup" kataku menatapnya. Aku terkejut saat melihat tatapan anehnya "k-kenapa?"

"hmm? _Aniyo..._ kau hanya sangat cantik saat menjelaskannya tadi" katanya

Wajahku memerah dan segera memalingkan wajahku "k-kau ini!" kataku, suasanya terasa canggung, aku juga bingung ingin memainkan apa. "j-jimin-ie... ak_" belum sempat selesai mengatakan sesuatu, aku melihat tatapan aneh itu lagi. Tatapan yang seolah memujaku, wajahku semakin memerah

Tangannya naik dan merapikan poni hitamku. Aku menutup mataku, jantungku benar-benar berdetak kencang, aku membuka mata saat merasakan tangannya menggapai daguku, aku membeku saat ia mulai menariknya pelan dan mendekatkannya pada bibir tebalnya. Aku bisa rasakan ciuman lembut itu, aku hanya menutup mataku saat itu, aku bisa rasakan bibir itu mulai menuntun bibirku melakukan lebih. Dan akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir panas, lidahnya mulai masuk dan menelurusi setiap rongga mulutku.

Aku terus menggenggam kedua lengan kokohnya, tangan kirinya turun dari dagu menuju dadaku. Aku terkejut, hendak melepas ciuman itu tapi tak bisa karena ia menggigit bibir bawahku dan menarik bibirku kembali dalam ciuman panas.

Arghhh! Tangan kirinya mulai mengusap dadaku dari kemeja putih yang aku kenakan. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun, meski _saliva_ membasahi daguku, tapi ciuman itu masih terus berlanjut, dadaku mulai sesak "Jim_" kataku disela ciuman itu, ia melepasnya dan terlihat benang tipis dikedua bibir kami.

Aku terengah, nafasku benar-benar sesak, wajahku juga memanas, "arkhh..." aku merasakan tangan kirinya mulai memaksa masuk kedalam bajuku, mengusap tonjolan kecil didadaku yang mulai menegang "J-jimin-ahh..." kataku masih menggenggam lengannya

"manis..." katanya mendekatkan bibirnya pada leherku, menciumnya dan aku bisa rasakan gigitan kecil disana. Ia terus melakukannya, perlahan tanganku mulai naik menggapai surai perak keabu-abuan miliknya, menariknya pelan. Aku mulai terbawa suasana...

Tangan kanannya membuka resleting jaket yang ia kenakan, dan mulai mendorong tubuhku, membuat aku sedikit berbaring diatas kursi kecil yang cukup panjang itu, satu kakinya ia tekuk dan lututnya ia letakkan diatas kursi diantara kedua kakiku, ia membungkuk dan terus mencium leherku, tangan kirinya juga terus masuk bahkan sudah mulai menaikkan bajuku. Ini bukan posisi yang membuatnya nyaman, tapi ia tak peduli dan melanjutkan aksinya mencium leher serta bahuku.

Aku terus menarik surai miliknya, dan mendesah tepat didepan telinganya. Tangan kanannya turun menuju selangkanganku. "arkh! D-disana..." kataku begitu tangannya mulai meremas gundukan yang mulai mengeras itu.

"kau sangat manis... Yoongi-yah..." katanya membuatku semakin terbawa. Ia menatapku, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, aku mulai menutup mataku...

.

.

"Min _sosae_"_

 _._

 _._

Aku berhasil mendorongnya dan memperbaiki pakaianku. " _ne!_ A-ada apa Jungkook-ah?!" kataku mencoba bersikap biasa. Jeon Jungkook murid kelas 3-B. ia tampak bingung, lalu ia melangkah masuk

"aku ingin menyerahkan buku tugas... kami baru menyelesaikannya hari ini" katanya menyerahkan buku-buku dan meletakkannya dimeja didekatku

"oh... i-iya... baguslah, kau bisa kembali kekelas" kataku mencoba tersenyum

Ia melihat Jimin yang terduduk dilantai sambil mengusap kepalanya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Tatapan dingin, itulah yang kurasakan dari Jimin. Jungkook menghela nafasnya " _kamshamnida_ Min _sosaengnim..._ " ia melangkah pergi "oh iya... jangan lakukan disini... murid-murid akan pulang sebentar lagi, kalian mau menjadi artis p**no disitus terlarang?" katanya, lalu pergi sambil menutup pintu

"dasar bereksek" kata Jimin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lalu menarik tanganku,

"j-jimin-ah!"

Ia tak mendengarkanku tapi terus menarikku. Aku hanya menurut meski tarikan itu cukup menyakitkan. Ia menarikku menuju gedung olahraga, lalu digedung itu terdapat pintu gudang, ia membukanya, dan membuka pintu satu lagi yang merupakan sebuah kamar dengan satu kasur. Ia membantingku dikasur itu dan menutup pintu. Ini kamar Jimin, kadang ia tinggal disekolah untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya, dan dia tidur disini, kamar yang ada digudang. "Jimin-ah..." ia mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas dan mengikatnya dengan dasi miliknya yang ada disana

"sekarang... menurut saja... mengerti?"

Ia langsung mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya, mencium rakus bibirku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku karena tertahan, ia melepasnya dan segera mengangkat kemejaku, mencium salah satu tonjolan didadaku, membuatku membusungkan dada, "Ji-Jimin.-ahh..." desahanku terus keluar saat tangan kirinya mengusap tonjolan satu lagi dan tangan kanannya turun mengusap gundukan yang mengeras dibawah sana. Bibirnya mulai turun menuju perut. Rasa geli dan nikmat ini tak bisa aku sembunyikan, wajah memerahku mulai membuat ku panas, "J-jim... ah!" aku bisa rasakan lidah basah yang mulai menjilat kejantananku yang mulai menegang, tak lama rongga mulut Jimin menghisap kuat _junor_ yang menegang itu. "ngaah!" aku terus mendesah kuat saat ia mulai menghisapnya kuat, bahkan _saliva_ mulai turun membasahi daguku

i-ini... terlalu nikmat!

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi!

Semburan keluar begitu saja dan membasahi mulut Jimin, aku melihatnya meneguk semuanya. Wajahku kembali memerah melihat ia membuka jaket dan kaos miliknya, menunjukkan perut yang terbentuk yang sangat seksi itu. "manisnya... Yoongiku..." katanya mengusap wajahku. Aku bergetar saat jari-jarinya mengusap bagian luar _hole_ milikku. "Tapi kita buat ini menarik..." katanya, ia melepas ikatanku, membuang celanaku kesembarang arah, mengangkatku dan mengubah posisi.

Kami terduduk dan aku duduk dipahanya, jadi _junior_ milikku dan miliknya bergesekkan, aku memerah dan memegang bahunya. "Kau yang bergerak Yoongi-ah..." katanya. Aku memerah, dengan terpaksa aku melakukan keinginannya. Aku berdiri dengan lutut dan mengarahkan _junior_ miliknya menuju _hole_ ku.

Perlahan...

Sa-sakit...

Dan semuanya masuk!

Ahhh...

"p-penuh..." kataku merasakan _junor_ miliknya didalamku, rasanya selalu penuh. Sakit dan nikmat semuanya menjadi satu. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi!

Aku mulai menaik turunkan tubuhku, membuat _rektrum_ ku menyempit dan mengcengkramnya. "ngaah! Ji-Jimin-ahhh" aku terus menggerakkan pinggulku sambil memeluknya. Ia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah denganku

"k-kau... sangat sempit..." katanya memegang pinggulku dan menarik turunkannya.

Gerakan kami semakin gila. Aku tak bisa menahan ini lagi, aku mendorongnya membuatnya berbaring. Ia cukup terkejut "Y-yoong_ ahh!" ia mendesah kuat, saat aku semakin mencengramnya dan menaik turunkan tubuhku dengan cepat. "k-kau... argh!"

"ahh! Jimin-ahh... l-lagi... lagi!" aku terus menaik turunkannya, dan memperketat _rektrum_ ku begitu merasakan miliknya membesar

"Yoongi!" ia menyemburkan semuanya, aku mendongakkan kepalaku begitu kami _klimaks_ secara bersamaan, rasanya benar-benar... penuh...

Tapi...

Aku-... Mau lagi!

"Ji-jimin- _ie..._ " aku menggerakkan pinggulku lagi

"Y-yyoongi! Ah! Agh!"

"a-aku mau lagi... lagi!" aku mendekatinya membuat kami saling menatap satu sama lain "penuhi aku... dengan milikmu... Jimin-ahh..." kataku dengan wajah memerah. Aku sudah gila sekarang, Jimin membuatku lupa segalanya. Dengan cepat ia membalik keadaan dan menumbukku dengan kuat, pikiranku sudah kacau saat itu, aku tak peduli mau berapa banyak, aku hanya ingin Jimin saat ini, diotakku hanya ada dia saat ini, aku tak akan pernah... mengalihkan pandanganku saat ini...

Kami sama-sama lelah, tapi kami tak mau ini berakhir, ini sudah keberapa kalinya Jimin dan aku sampai, perutku benar-benar penuh, aku bisa rasakan lelehan _sperm_ yang mengalir dari _hole_ ku. "J-JIMIN-AH!" aku dan dia sampai dan kami tergeletak begitu saja. Deru nafas kami beradu, lalu kami saling menatap...

"a-aku mencintaimu... Park Jimin..." kataku menlingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya

"aku juga... sangat... sangat mencintaimu... Min Yoongi" kami berciuman. Hanya ciuman kasih sayang, sebelum kami benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku, aku mencoba bangkit dan bisa kurasakan bagian bawahku yang terasa sakit. Aku mencoba bangkit, kamar? Aku dikamar apartemen

"kau sudah bangun..."

Aku melihat Jimin berdiri dipintu sambil memegang dua gelas yang kelihatannya coklat hangat itu. ia datang mendekat dan duduk disampingku, memberikanku satu gelas. Aku menerimanya "aku membawamu keapartemenku... _mian,_ tapi aku tak mau kau tidur dikamar gudang jadi aku bawa kau kemari" katanya

"hmm... _Gwenchana..._ aku malah merasa tak enak, karena merepotkanmu" kataku menunduk

"tak repot kok. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku melakukannya cukup kasar..." ia menunduk. Aku mengusap kepalanya

"tak apa... aku baik-baik saja..." ia tersenyum saat aku tersenyum. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dimeja kecil disamping kasur. Lalu tidur dipahaku yang masih terbalut selimut

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." katanya.

"aku juga... Park Jimin..." aku mengusap kepalanya, sampil sesekali meminum coklat hangat ditanganku yang satu lagi

"Malam ini tidur disini ya... temani aku" aku hanya mengangguk dan menjawab 'iya' "ah! Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini?!" katanya menatapku

" _n-ne?_ "

"rumahmu kan jauh... apartemen ini cukup dekat dengan sekolah... kalau kau mau tinggal disini bersamaku Yoongi-ah..." katanya bangkit dan tersenyum lebar. Aku berfikir dan mengangguk. Ia tampak sangat senang

"tapi aku harus mengambil barang-barangku"

"besok kita bawa!" katanya. Aku mengangguk, ia terlihat sangat senang seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihannya "jika sudah... kita akan menikah!"

Aku tersedak " _n-ne?!_ "

"menikah... kau tak mau?" katanya mendekatkan kedua dahi kami.

"a-apa... apa kau yakin" kataku malu-malu

Ia mengangguk pasti "aku sangat mencintaimu... karena itu, mari berbagi waktu, senang, sedih, semuanya bersama... dan kita bisa bina keluarga kecil yang bahagia... bagaimana?" ia menggapai tanganku yang tak memegang gelas. Wajahku memerah dan aku mulai mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, lalu memeluk tubuhku "aku sangat mencintaimu Min Yoongi"

"aku juga Park Jimin" kataku berusaha membalas pelukannya.

Mulai sekarang, kehidupanku akan berubah. Senyuman aka nada dimana-mana, senyuman yang selalu aku rindukan. Sosok yang selalu aku rindukan. Park Jimin. Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu dan mencintaimu

.

.

.

END

 **HAHAHAHA!**

 **Entah kenapa pingin buat ini setelah lihat mini drama BTS, yang "Flower Boys Bangtan High School" jadi kepikirian bikin ini, hehehe**

 **Jangan pula Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

 _ **Yoonmin©Indiah Rahmawati**_

Namaku Park Jimin, mahasiswa dari Bangtan High School, kelas 2-C. Heh... aku tak terlalu peduli dengan sekolah, pelajaran juga membosankan bagiku. Awalnya aku meminta pindah kepada orang tuaku. Tapi ada alasan kenapa aku tak memilih pindah.

" _Yak!_ Oper kemari!"

Disinilah aku sekarang. Lapangan basket sekolah. Melihat orang-orang tengah bermain, jujur bukan mereka yang kuperhatikan. Seseorang diantara mereka, orang berambut hitam kelam yang basah karena keringat, dan tubuh ramping serta kuit putih yang setara dengan rambut hitamnya, dan jangan lupakan kaki-kaki ramping itu. sial! Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku bergairah, karena itu aku tak akan keluar dari sekolah ini sebelum mendapat pria manisku itu.

Hampir setiap hari aku memperhatikannya, tapi aku masih kurang tau siapa dia. " _yak_! Jiminie! Ayo makan!" seseorang merangkul leherku dari belakang, itu Hoseok, sahabat dekatku. Kami sudah lama berteman sejak kami kecil. Aku hanya mengangguk dan ikut dengannya.

"dimana Jungkook?" tanyaku

"sejak ia bertemu Tae, ia selalu menempel padanya! Dan kau tau... Jungkook, Jungkook si bocah yang malas-nya minta ampun itu, mau membaca tiga tumpuk buku diperpustakan bersama Taehyung! Kau percaya itu huh?!" omel Hoseok tak karuan.

Aku hanya mendengarkan, Kim Taehyung yang ia bicarakan adalah murid kelas 2-A. Dan Jungkook adalah temanku sejak kecil juga bersama Hoseok. Yang aku tau Jungkook mengenal Tae tak sengaja, ia bilang kalau ia bertemu biadari yang menabraknya dengan sepeda, aku dan Hoseok tak mengerti dan membuat candaan mungkin Jungkook sudah mati, kami tertawa kecuali dia, dia tak seperti dirinya saat itu. Dah hal yang diceritakan Hoseok kepadaku adalah Jungkook dengan gilanya menembak Tae saat ia sudah tau namanya.

Yah... aku tak terlalu peduli, bagus jika ia mau berubah. Heh! Harusnya itu aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri, heh... payah...

Kami sampai dikantin dan memesan beberapa makanan. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit makanan datang dan kami segera mengambilnya dan duduk ditempat yang kosong. Seperti kebiasaan Hoseok, ia selalu mengoceh sambil makan, dan aku hanya mendengarkannya. Sesekali kami bercanda dan tertawa bersama, sampai sorot mataku melihat satu orang yang tak asing. Orang itu datang bersama teman-temannya, lalu ia kelihatan berpisah dengan teman-temannya didepan kantin. Ia masuk dan memesan makanan, setelah makanannya datang ia segera duduk tepat didepan tempatku, sayangnya aku hanya melihat punggungnya. Punggung yang basah oleh keringat, iya, dia... si manis yang selalu aku perhatikan.

"oi..." aku terkejut mendengar, aku melihat Hoseok, lalu Hoseok melihat kebelakangnya, dan melihatku lagi dan sedikit mendekat padaku " _nuguya?"_ tanyanya menunjuk orang dibelakangnya

" _Molla_ " kataku mengangkat bahuku, lalu kembali melihat punggung itu. Lalu entah kenapa pemilik punggung itu malah menengok kebelakang, dan secara tak sengaja mata kami saling bertemu, dengan segera aku berpura-pura memakan makananku sambil menunduk. Aku lihat ia mulai membalik badannya kembali sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kelihatannya ia merasa diawasi, ini gara-gara Hoseok!

Tak lama ia pergi, aku terkejut saat tau ia sudah ada didepan pintu, "Hoseok-ah... aku duluan" kataku buru-buru. Hoseok mengomel tapi aku tak mendengarkannya. Aku segera mengikuti pria manisku, cukup lama aku memutar dan akhirnya menemukannya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, dan setiap ia menengok aku akan bersembunyi dibalik loker sekolah. Lalu ia memasuki salah satu ruangan, itu ruang music, aku melihatnya duduk didepan sebuah piano, ia membukanya dan mulai memainkannya...

Indah...

Itu satu kata yang muncul diotakku saat melihat dan mendengarkannya. Ia bermain dengan melodi yang indah dan melihatnya, rasanya ia seperti bersinar dengan indah dimataku. Aku tak sadarkan diri sekarang, rasanya seperti bukan duniaku saja. Lalu semua buyar saat lagu berhenti dan ada sebuah tepuk tangan, "kau bagus seperti biasanya"

Aku bersembunyi dan melihat seorang pria mendatangi pria yang kuintai sejak tadi. "apa mau mu!" ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya, haah... tapi siapa pria didepannya?

"ayolah Yoongi-ah... kita bisa bicara kan?" kata pria asing itu mendekat

"berhenti disitu..." Pria yang sudah aku tau namanya itu, sedikit mundur. Lalu ia terpojok oleh tembok.

Pria asing tadi memojokkan pria manis-Ku, "Bagaimana kalau ada sedikit bermain heh?" Pria itu benar-benar dekat.

Sialan! Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku masuk dan menepuk pundak pria itu " _yak!_ Tak baik memaksa orang" kataku dengan santai. Pria itu terkejut dan berbalik padaku

"siapa kau?!"

"aku? Aku cuma orang yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat ada orang mesum disini" kataku menatapnya dingin

"apa?!"

 **BUAK!**

Pukulan tepat diwajahku. Aku terjatuh karena lupa bersiap. "ternyata dia payah" pria itu kembali berbalik. Dengan cepat aku berdiri, membalik badannya dan memukulnya tepat diwajah hingga ia terjatuh. Aku menyeka sedikit darah disudut bibirku "aku tak mau ada perkelahian..." aku melihat pria manis-Ku yang sedikit ketakutan "tapi jika kau tak pergi, aku bisa meladenimu sampai kepala sekolah datang" kataku sambil melemaskan semua jari-jariku. Ia bangun sambil memegangi pipinya dan pergi dari sana. Aish! Orang itu dasar! Mengatai orang seenaknya saja, aku mengumpat dalam hati dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Lalu aku rasakan tangan dingin memegangi tanganku, dengan segera aku berbalik dan melihat pria manis ini...

Haah... ini pertama kalinya kami saling menatap wajah masing-masing "a-apa kau tak apa?" tanya nya tanpa menghilangkan nada khawatir disana

"ah! N-ne..." untuk sesaat aku lupa daratan "ini tak masalah..." kataku memegangi sudut bibirku yang berdarah.

"b-biar aku bantu..." aku melihat kearahnya...

SKIP

Disinilah kami sekarang. Ruang UKS. Aku tengah duduk dan membiarkan pria manisku mengobatiku. Meski sudah tau namanya, tidak sopan langsung memanggilnya. Ia menempelkan plester disudut bibirku. "selesai" katanya. Aku menyentuh sudut bibirku yang sudah diberi plester "terima kasih... sudah menolongku" katanya menunduk. Aku hanya mengangguk, ia melihatku lalu tersenyum "kalau begitu aku harus pergi..." katanya membalik badannya.

"T-tunggu!" aku menghentikannya. Apa yang kulakukan!? "s-sebenarnya... dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu... sejak, aku tak sengaja melihatmu dan tim basketmu menang melawan sekolah tetangga... Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu..." ia terkejut "A-apa kau mau jadi pacarku!"

.

.

.

Tebak sudah berapa bulan sekarang! 5 jawabannya lima! Dan selama 3 bulan aku mencoba meyakinkan Yoongi aku akan jadi kekasih yang baik! Dan tepat saat selesainya ujian semester, ia menerima pernyataan cintaku yang entah sudah keberapa! Dan aku sudah dua bulan bersamanya! HAAAH! Betapa senangnya diriku!

Namanya Min Yoongi, pria cantik yang sudah lama aku perhatikan, sekarang menjadi milikku. YESS! Meski belum seutuhnya, ia selalu menolah jika aku ajak... yah... kalian tau lah. Aku tak tau kenapa. Semakin kesini Yoongi bukan Yoongi yang lucu seperti yang aku kira, ia sering sekali mengomel dan memarahiku, tapi dibalik itu ia punya sisi lucu, itu yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berjalan dengan senyum mengembang, hari ini Tim basket Yoongi akan melawan sekolah lain, aku akan mendukungnya.

"a-apa kami harus ikut juga?"

Hoseok dan Jungkook aku ajak. Mereka hanya mengikuti dari belakang. "Ayolah! Kita mendukung sekolah kita!" kataku bersemangat sambil membawa papan nama yang kubuat sendiri.

"sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik hal semacam ini" tanya Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya disaku celanannya

"Ayolah Jungkook... lagi pula Taehyung pasti ada disana! Dia-kan selalu melihat pertandingan ini..." kataku membuatnya menutup mulut setelah mendengar kata Tae.

"haah! Sejak kelian dimabuk asmara! Sikap kalian mulai berubah!" kata Hoseok kesal. "aku tak mau pergi!" ia mulai merajuk. Aku dan Jungkook saling berpandangan, lalu kami menarik Hoseok untuk ikut. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai dilapangan basket sekolah, permainan sudah dimulai dan masih 0-0.

"MIN YOONGI!" aku berteriak kencang, dan menyemangati Yoongi dari bangku penonton. Lalu Yoongi mengambil bola dan membawanya kedepan, dan memasukkan bola kering. Semua murid bersorak, aku sangat senang melihatnya, ia berlari membiarkan keringat membasahi lehernya. Ia tetap fokus pada pertandingan. Aku terus menyemangatinya hingga akhir pertandingan.

2-0

Itulah hasilnya, setelah pembagian mendali, semua pemain tampak beristirahat. Aku segera turun dari bangku penonton setelah menunggu mereka semua selesai istirahat, bahkan bangku penonton telah kosong. Usar pertandingan Hoseok kabur, Jungkook menemui Taehyung dan pergi. Aku? Tentu saja menunggu Yoongi-Ku! Aku menemukannya duduk sendirian sambil mengusap keringat dengan handuk. Aku mendekatinya dan menyerahkan satu botol air minum, "kau terlihat lelah"

"menurutmu?" ia mengambil botol itu, membukanya dan meminum isinya sampai setengah. "teriakanmu sangat keras tadi" katanya usai minum

"heh... tapi dengan itu kau menang kan?" kataku duduk disampingnya. Ia membuang wajah karena wajah itu merona merah sekarang. Aku tertawa pelan "haah... detik terakhir menegangkan ya?"

"siapa dulu yang memasukkannya" bangganya menunjukkan mendali yang ia kenakan

"siapa dulu yang menyemangatinya mati-matian dibangku penonton?" kataku membaliknya

"berisik!" katanya merona lagi

"auw! Lihat Yoongi sang jenius memerah" kataku mencubit pipinya. Ia hanya kesal sambil menyingkirkan tanganku, aku tertawa dengan reaksinya. Ia kembali menunduk.

SKIP

Aku berjalan disepanjang sekolah dan melewati ruang music. Aku berjalan mundur kembali keruang music, dan benar saja Yoongi disana memainkan piano kesukaannya. Aku mengendap-endap masuk dan menutup matanya "coba tebak" kataku mengubah suaraku sedikit lebih tinggi

"J-jimin-ie!" rajuknya menyingkirkan tanganku

"hehehe" aku duduk disampingnya dikursi yang lumayan lebar itu "kau suka sekali piano ya" kataku menekan beberapa not.

" _ne..._ Ibuku sering memainkan piano saat aku masih kecil... dan ia mengajariku dengan wajah bahagia. Sampai ia sakit kanker, dan itu merenggut senyumannya untuk memainkan piano lagi..." katanya menunduk. Aku tau ibunya meninggal saat Yoongi SMP, dan itu saat ia lulus. Ia selalu menceritakan ibunya, ia benar-benar menyayangi ibunya

Aku menepuk pundaknya "aku yakin ia tersenyum..." ia melihatku "ia pasti... sedang memainkan piano dengan lagu agar kau dan ayahmu bahagia... itu pasti..." kataku mengusap air mata yang hampir menetes di matanya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengusap matanya "kau benar" ia melihat kedepan kembali "... kau... bisa main piano Jimin-ie?" tanyanya

"hanya... satu lagu" kataku, aku mulai memainkan nada yang pasti Yoongi tau, itu lagu anak-anak. Ia mulai memainkan bersamaku, menambah nadanya sehingga terdengar harmonis, sampai lagu itu selesai.

"hmm... kau cukup bagus" katanya.

"heh! Park Jimin..." kataku mengusap poniku keatas. Ia hanya mengendus kesal. Kami tertawa sesaat, dan berhenti begitu pandangan kami bertemu. Ahh... ia benar-benar indah. Dari dahi sampai dagu, Ya Tuhan... kenapa kau menciptakannya dengan semperna, entah kenapa tanganku malah mengusap wajah itu. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk, aku mengangkat dagunya. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahku, memiringkan kepalaku, dan mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Manis...

Sangat manis...

Aku ingin lebih dari ini! Dan aku semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, dan beruntung aku karena Yoongi lengah, jadi aku bisa merasakan deretan gigi dan rongga mulutnya, haah... sangat manis. Ciuman itu semakin menjadi, sampai...

"Jimmpp..." ia mendorong bahuku, dan ciumab itu terpisah dengan benang saliva tipis disana. Ia segera mendorongku dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu berlari keluar. Aku hanya terdiam ditempat... Aku mengusap poniku kembali, ini bukan pertama kalinya, aku kadang menciumnya dan berakhir ia kabur entah kemana seperti tadi, aku juga tak mengerti. Aku putuskan berjalan keluar dari sana, dan mencari Yoongi.

Aku sudah hampir mengelilingi seluruh sekolah tapi tak menemukannya, ini sudah hampir masuk kekelas. Tinggal satu tempat yang belum kudatangi, atap sekolah. Aku menaiki tangga, dan saat ditangga terakhir, aku bisa dengar ada yang berteriak. Itu Yoongi! Dengan segera aku berlari dan mendobrak pintu

Aku lihat Pria yang waktu itu menindih Yoongi sekarang. "Breksek!" Aku segera berlari, menarik kerah belakang baju pria itu agar menjauhi Yoongi dan memukulnya habis-habisan. "Beraninya kau menyentuh Yoongi!" kataku, ia menahan pukulanku dan membalik posisi, dan memukulku

"memang kau siapa huh?!" katanya memukulku kembali. Aku menarik kerah depannya dan mendorongnya

"AKU KEKASIHNYA!" Dan memukulnya kembali. Pukul-pukulan itu tak terhenti sampai Yoongi memisahkan kami dan menjauhiku dari pria itu.

"keparat! Lihat saja nanti!" kata pria itu beranjak pergi.

"brek_"

"sudahlah Jimin-ie!" kata Yoongi menahanku. Aku hanya menurut. Kami terduduk diatap sekolah, dan Yoongi hanya bisa diam mengusap wajahku yang memar. " _Mianhae..._ " katanya

"untuk apa minta maaf... ini bukan salahmu" kataku mengusap darah di sudut bibirku. Entah kenapa ia menahan tangan ku dan mencium sudut bibir yang terluka itu, aku cukup terkejut.

Ia menjauh dan menunduk kembali "ada alasan kenapa aku... tak pernah mau... melakukannya denganmu..." aku mendengarkannya "bukan karena tak suka... tapi... trauma" katanya

"trauma?"

"pria yang selalu menggangguku itu... mantan kekasihku" katanya, A-apa?! Mantan kekasih?! Ia punya mantan kekasih?! "kami cukup lama bersama, sampai aku tau ia hanya menginginkan tubuhku... itu membuatku takut mendekati orang lain... setelah bertemu denganmu... aku masih takut..." katanya menunduk "dan mantan kekasihku terus- terusan menggangguku itu membuatku semakin khawatir"

Aku mengerti sekarang, aku melihatnya hampir menangis, lagi. Aku memegang tangannya, dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganku "dengar ya... Yoongi-ah... aku Park Jimin, berjanji akan selalu bersama mu, bahkan hingga kita mati nanti. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu selalu bahagia, dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu..." kataku pasti sambil menatap wajahnya "Janji yang sudah kubuat... tak mungkin aku ingkari..." kataku tersenyum. "jadi Yoongi-ah... apa kau mau menerimaku hingga akhir?"

Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya " _n-ne..._ " ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau akan bersamaku..."

Ia menarik nafas, dan air mata terus turun dari matanya "A-aku berjanji... akan bersama Park Jimin... sampai akhir hayatku" katanya

Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya "kau membuatku sedih kalau begini..." kataku. Ia hanya tertawa pelan, aku menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya, ia menerimanya dan membawaku untuk lebih panas lagi. Aku menerima tantangannya, itu pasti...

Kami berciuman cukup lama, dan panas. Aku bahkan mendorongnya hingga ia berada dibawahku. Aku semakin bergairah saat ia mulai menarik rambutku untuk meminta lebih, aku menurutinya dan leguhan itu terus muncul dari bibir indahnya. Aku melepaskan ciuman itu saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas, "bolehkan? Yoongi-ah?" tanyaku memastikan

"t-tapi... ini sudah hampir jam pelajaran" katanya

"ah! Masa bodo soal pelajaran!" kataku mulai mencium lehernya dan melepas kancingnya dengan paksa, sampai ada beberapa yang lepas

"J-jim!" ia menahan suarahnya, aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"jangan menahannya, sayang" kataku berbisik ditelinganya. Tanganku mulai jahil mengusap kedua _nipple_ nya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan desahannya, haah... "indah..." kataku lalu menciumnya kembali. Tangan kiriku mulai turun menggenggam gundukan yang mulai menegang dibawah sana. "Lihatlah... kau juga menegang..." kataku

"J-jim..." ia kembali mendesah

"hmm? Apa sayang? Aku tak tau jika kau tak bilang" kataku menatap wajah memerahnya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "s-se-sentuh aku lebih lagi..." katanya malu-malu

Imutnya! Aku meraup _nipple-_ nya layaknya seorang bayi, ia mulai mendesah dan menarik rambutku. Tangan kiriku membuka letsreting celananya, dan mengusap gundukan itu, dan sedikit turun menekan yang ada dibawahnya...

"J-jim... jangan disitu" katanya dengan terengah-engah.

"hmm? Disini?" aku menggodanya dan kembali menekannya, desahan sexy itu terdengar lagi. Haah! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku membuka bajuku dan membuangnya kesembarang arah, lalu melepas celana Yoongi beserta celana dalamnya. Ia terkejut dan menutupi _junior_ nya

"j-jangan lihat..." katanya malu

"sayang... tubuhmu itu indah... jangan menutupinya" kataku tersenyum, lalu mencium dahinya dan mencium bibirnya, ia kembali terbawa suasana. Tanganku turun dan meraih _junior_ manis itu, mengocoknya perlahan dan membuat ia mendesah dalam ciuman panas itu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat, aku melepas kan ciuman itu dan beralih pada leher putihnya.

"ahh! Jimin-ie..." desahnya, begitu aku mengocok _junior_ nya dengan cepat. Lalu dalam beberapa detik ia keluar membasahi tanganku.

Aku melihatnya dan menjilat tanganku didepannya. Aku terkejut saat ia mendorongku dan membuatku ada dibawahnya, dengan pandangan sexy itu ia menggesekkan milikku yang masih tertutup celana pada _man hole_. Itu membuatku sedikit menggeram

"kau juga menegang... Jimin-iee..." katanya semakin menggesek milliknya padaku. Sial! Aku menemukan sisi lain Yoongi, dia yang sexy dan menggoda. Dan dia hanya milik Park Jimin

"mencoba menggodaku?" kataku tersenyum miring. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka lesreting celanaku, dan mengeluarkan _junior_ tegang yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia memerah dan menelan _saliva_ nya susah payah. "aku tak bisa menahannya lagi..." kataku membalik badannya dam membuatnya menungging didepanku menunjukan _hole_ berkedut yang menggoda. "ah... aku lupa bawa _condom_ " kataku merutuki diriku.

Lalu ia memegang tanganku "tak apa... Jimin-ie... keluarlah didalamku" katanya

Sial! Sejak kapan ia mengatakan kalimat yang menggundang hasrat seperti itu. " _mian_ Yoongi-ah!" kataku. Meraih pinggulnya dan mulai memasukkan milikku. Sial! Ini lebih sempit dari dugaanku, aku tak peduli ini bukan pertama untuknya yang jelas, dengan begini ia akan jadi milikku!

"Aghh!" ia tersentak saat aku tak meminta izin untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya tersentak berkali-kali, desahan yang sesuai dengan ritme permainan membuatku semakin genjar menumbuk.

"kau... sangat sempit Yoongi-ahh!" kataku menggodanya, ia meraih kepalaku dan meminta sebuah ciuman. Aku memberikannya, panas dan menggairahkan. Ia terus terbawa suasana, "Y-yoongi-ahh!" aku membalik badannya hingga ia tertidur dilantai dan mengangkat satu kakinya.

"Jjimin.. ahh!" Ia mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya, meraih pundakku, dan menatapku dengan pandangan super menggoda itu! sial!

Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku. "kau sangat cantik Yoongi-ahh..." aku mendekatinya dan menciumnya kembali. Tubuhnya terus tersentak, dan tangannya terus memelukku. Ia mencengramku dengan kuat kelihatannya ia hampir sampai

"Jimiie..."

"bersamaan Yoongi-ah" aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan tubuh kami saling menempel, ia memelukku erat. Sekali, dua kali hentakan kami mencapai puncaknya. Cairannya membasahi bajunya serta tubuhku, dan cairanku tertanam hangat didalamnya, meski _hole_ nya tak cukup menampung semuanya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya dibahuku, dan menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah yang basah oleh keringat "kau lelah?"

" _mian..._ aku membuatmu kotor" katanya mencoba menatapku.

"sudah lah... ini bukan apa-apa" kataku menyibak poninya yang basah oleh keringat. "haah..." aku membuang nafasku " _gomawo..."_ kataku menatapnya. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menunduk. "Aish! Kau lucu sekali!" kataku mencubit kedua pipinya.

"ah! Itu sakit Jimin-ie!" katanya menyikap tanganku

"meski marah kau tetap lucu!" aku memeluknya, dan lupa kalau milikku masih ada didalamnya, dan itu membuatnya mengeluarkan leguhannya.

"Jimin... keluarkan dulu milikmu..." katany dengan wajah memerah

"eum... tak akan!"

"wa_ eummp!" aku kembali membungkamnya dengan menciumnya. Ia mencoba mendorongku, tapi aku tau ia tak akan menolak apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Bersiap untuk ronde kedua Min Yoongi. Khukhukhu...

Aku terus menghentaknya hingga puncak yang keempat kalinya, dan ia benar-benar lelah karenanya, dan aku berhenti saat bel berbunyi, aku melihat Yoongi yang tertidur, itu pasti melelahkan untuknya. Aku hanya mengusap kepalanya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Tidur yang nyenyak Yoongi-ah... aku kan menunggumu...

SKIP

Sudah seminggu sejak hari pertama kami, dan aku semakin dekat dengannya, aku akan bersamanya dan tak membiarkan seseorang menyentuhnya, heh... mengingat mantan-nya yang fanatic itu tak mungkin kubiarakan Yoongi sendirian.

" _yak!_ Kau tak apa Jungkook-ah?!" tanya Hoseok membantu Jungkook berjalan. Iyup, aku mesih bersama mereka, kami menuju kantin.

"Tae... ia marah padaku" kata Jungkook semakin lemas untuk berjalan

"ayolah... Tae tak marah, ia hanya sensitive" kataku mencoba membantunya berjalan.

"apa yang harus kulakukan"

" _yak!_ Ini karena cinta! Dasar sikap kalian jadi berubah" kesal Hoseok.

"katakan saja kau iri Hoseok-ah!" kataku

"Aku bisa saja mencari pacar jika aku mau! Tanpa diminta pasti muncul!" katanya melepas Jungkook dan sok didepan kami. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang, dan ia membantunya. Ah! Lihat siapa yang jatuh cinta sekarang, mereka sudah bertatapan lebih dari 5 menit, setelah bersikap sok keren ia kembali pada kami "lihatkan?"

"HUUUU!" aku dan Jungkook menendang Hoseok karena kesal. Kami bertiga sampai dikantin dan menemukan Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang bersama.

"Taehyung~" Jungkook segera mendekati Tae dan memeluknya meminta maaf sebanyak yang ia bisa, dan Tae hanya meng-iya kannya

"sedang apa kalian?" tanyaku dan kami langsung bergabung dengan mereka.

"dia hanya bicara soal pacarnya yang bodoh dan temannya yang mengacaukan kencan mereka" kata Yoongi menatapku, aku hanya berkata ' _what?'_ "aku tau kau yang dimaksut Jimini-ie..."

"aku kan tak tau..." kataku menunduk, dan sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepalaku. Aku hanya mengeluh kesakitan dan mengusap kepalaku " _mian-mian..."_ jawabku. Iyaa... beberapa hari lalu aku tak sengaja bertemu mereka dan malah mengajak Jungkook main game karena aku bosan.

"iyaa iyaa" jawab Taehyung.

"oh iya... kalian tau... Hoseok telah jatuh cinta" kata Jungkook duduk diantara Tae dan Yoongi. Kami langsung melihat kearah Hoseok yang tertawa sambil menunduk. Kami langsung meledeknya dengan semua omongannya kepada kami, dan kami hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah cukup lama, aku dan Yoongi memutuskan berdua di ruang music, sekedar memainkan music kesukaan Yoongi, aku mulai belajar piano darinya meski masih berantakan. Aku hanya diam menatapnya memain kan nada-nada yang ia mau, benar-benar indah...

" _yak_... kau belajar atau tidak?"

"tentu mau... tapi sedikit istirahat tak apa kan?" aku masih lekat menatap wajahnya, sampai pandangan kami bertemu

"aish! Anak ini!" ia mencubit kedua pipiku "kapan kau belajar heuh? Jika hanya menatap wajahku?"

"Ayolah Yoongi-ah... kau hal terindah yang bisa kulihat mau bagaimana lagi?" kataku membuatnya menunduk malu. "haah... suatu hari nanti kita akan menikah dan punya keluarga kecil yang bahagia"

"jangan berfikir terlalu tinggi" katanya mulai memainkan pianonya lagi

"kau tak mau itu?" aku melihatnya

"tentu mau" ia menatapku. "tapi kau harus lulus dan punya pekerjaan, baru aku mau menerima lamaranmu" katanya tersenyum

"cih! Kau cuma mau uangku ya?"

"tentu saja, kau mau memberi makan apa anakmu nanti jika bukan dengan uang" aku membuang wajahku, yang dia bilang benar kok, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. "tapi menginginkanmu saja sudah cukup bagiku... kalau tau yang mendampingiku nanti adalah kau... aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja" katanya menatapku. Aku kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum, lalu memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu Min Yoongi... adalah milik Park Jimin, _ne?"_

" _ne..."_

Min Yoongi, aku bahagia bertemu denganmu, seluruh hatiku kuberikan padamu. Melihatmu tersenyum membuatku senang, melihatmu sedih membuatku juga sedih karena itu... mari bagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan ini bersama hingga akhir, _ne?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prison**

 **WARNING! M! Bagi anak kecil atau dibawah 18 tahun dilarang keras membaca ini!**

 **(Rekomendasi lagu: Ed Sheeran – Shape Of You)**

 **.**

 **.**

Penjara...

Siapa yang mau berada ditempat memuakkan seperti penjara? Manusia suka dengan kebebasan dan jika mereka terkurung, mereka akan memberontak. Tapi hukuman, tetap hukuman, itu harus mereka jalani mau tidak mau. Tapi... pasti ada satu diantara mereka yang senang berulah...

 **BRAK!**

"Sudah berapa kali harus kubilang untuk tak melepaskan pandanganmu darinya!" seorang kepala sipir tampak memarahi anggotanya yang lalai. Yang ada di depannya hanya bisa diam menunduk, tak berani melihat atasannya tersebut.

Tak lama seseorang masuk "pak, dia sudah datang" kata pria yang baru saja masuk

"oh.. kalian cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku" katanya dan membuat ketiga orang di depannya langsung pergi. Kepala sipir itu langsung terduduk di kursinya sambil memegang kepalanya. Tak lama seseorang masuk, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam kelam dan pakaian polisi. Ia memberi hormat kepada orang di depannya. "ah! Kau pasti Min Yoongi" katanya

"ne... saya dengar anda butuh seorang pengawas, tapi saya tak terlalu mengerti_" belum sempat Yoongi melanjutkan kata-katanya, pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menariknya untuk duduk.

"dengar..." pria itu menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen "namanya Park Jimin, dia merupakan salah satu tahanan disini. Kasusnya tak terlalu berat, ia terlibat beberapa perkelahian antar pelajar, tapi yang membuat berada lama disini, karena sikapnya. Ia beberapa kali keluar dan melukai penjaga..."

"jadi kau memintaku, untuk menjaganya" kata Yoongi melihat catatan kriminal Jimin

"tepatnya diruang khusus, tempat kami masih kekurangan biaya untuk memasang cctv, karena itu kami lakukan sistem jaga gilir, tapi aku tak sangka akan mendapatkan bocah merepotkan itu" Yoongi melihat orang yang sangat lelah di depannya, ia pasti kerepotan. "sudah banyak yang melamar karena gaji yang cukup banyak, tetap saja tak ada yang bertahan selama 2 hari..." katanya lagi

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang "baiklah..."

"eh?!" pria itu terkejut

"aku akan melakukannya." Jelas Yoongi. Pria tadi tersenyum senang lalu berjabat tangan dengan Yoongi.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu Yoongi diantar oleh seorang pria tinggi bernama Namjoon. "aku tak percaya kau menerima pekerjaan ini" kata Namjoon sambil berjalan di samping Yoongi.

"Aku hanya kasihan melihat kepala sipir, ia tampak lelah..." kata Yoongi

"yak... kalau terjadi sesuatu kau harus melapor padaku" kata Namjoon. Lalu tak lama dua orang pria mendekati mereka.

"kau pasti orang yang akan menjaga Jimin" kata seorang pria dengan rambut coklat muda. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Yoongi perkenalkan ini Kim Taehyung dan tunangannya Jeon Jungkook" kata Namjoon menunjuk kedua orang itu. Yoongi langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut kedua orang didepanya

"kau harus hati-hati... ia berbahaya" kata Taehyung

"aku tau..." jawab Yoongi

"tenang ia bisa jadi penurut kok" kata Jungkook yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga tertawa, lalu mengantar Yoongi sampai disatu pintu biasa tanpa kaca. "dia disini..." kata Namjoon

"semangat _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook

"kami akan mendoakanmu" lanjut Taehyung

Ketiga orang itu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi didepan ruangan Jimin. Dilihat dari fotonya, Jimin hanya mahasiswa, yang tak tau apa-apa jadi Yoongi harus bersikap tegas padanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Yoongi menemukan satu ruangan dengan satu meja dan satu kursi, dan setengah ruangan dibatasi oleh jeruji besi, terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu tengah menggambar disatu kertas, ia tengah duduk diatas kasur tipis yang ada disana. Manik hitamnya mengarah keYoongi begitu _namja_ pucat itu masuk.

Yoongi menutup pintu dan meletakkan barang yang ia bawa diatas meja. "hai... Park... aku penjaga penggantimu..." Kata Yoongi

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menggantungkan tangannya diantara jeruji besi "kukira ini penjara khusus pria, kenapa mereka menyewa seorang penjaga perempuan?"

Kata-kata Jimin langsung membuat Yoongi naik darah "Yak! Aku ini pria bodoh!" balas Yoongi kesal

"heee?! Bohong... kau terlalu manis untuk jadi seorang pria" kata Jimin

Yoongi paling benci orang menyebutnya manis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang manis seperti gula. "dengar, aku akan mengawasimu! Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku!" kata Yoongi, berbalik untuk duduk dikursinya

Manik kelam Jimin tak lepas dari tubuh Yoongi, dengan surai hitan itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi makin terlihat putih. Yoongi duduk dikursinya dan membaca satu buku, ia memastikan untuk jauh dari Jimin. Tapi manik hitam itu terus memandangnya, sesekali Jimin tertawa sendiri melihat Yoongi.

Setelah cukup lama memandang tubuh Yoongi, Jimin memilih buka suara "jadi... kau disini sebagai penjagaku?" Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin "heh... kau hanya memudahkan pekerjaanku" kata Jimin

Yoongi sama sekali tak memberi tanggapan. Jimin tak menyerah untuk apa pun "apa kau tau, membosankan ada dibalik besi ini... kau pasti tau" Yoongi masih tak menanggapi Jimin "hey, manis... kau tak mau menanggapiku, huh? Aku bosan~" Jimin menaikkan bibirnya karena Yoongi menutup buku yang ia baca.

Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Jimin "bisa kah kau menjaga sikapmu, aku ini lebih tua darimu asal kau tau..." kata Yoongi

Jimin tersenyum "hanya karena kau lebih tua bukan berarti kau sama sekali tak manis"

"berhenti bilang aku manis" Yoongi terlihat kesal "sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, aku tak akan segan memberikanmu sengatan listrik!" kata Yoongi, membalik badannya

"oh _jjinja?_ Tapi pistol dan kuncimu ada disini" kata Jimin menggoyangkan kunci yang ada ditangannya

Yoongi terkejut dan mencari kuncinya diikat pinggangnya, dan tak menemukannya. "b-bagaimana bisa?!"

"heh! Kau kira aku siapa? Harusnya aku sudah keluar dua minggu lalu... tapi aku terlalu bosan disini tapi itu malah membuatku kembali" Jimin memutar kunci ditangannya

"kembalikan!" Yoongi memasukkan tangannya diantara kedua jeruji besi untuk menggapai kuncinya, tapi Jimin terlalu pintar dan menjauhkan kunci tersebut. Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membalik tubuh Yoongi dan menaikkan tangan Yoongi yang tersisa. Ia menahan kedua tangan itu dibagian paling atas dari jeruji besi tersebut. "a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"kau tau apa saja yang harusnya tak hilang dari tangan polisi?" Jimin bicara rendah dibelakang telinga Yoongi. "pertama kunci penjara mereka, pistol setrum... dan borgol" Jimin berhasil mengambil borgol dan memborgol kedua tangan pucat Yoongi diantara satu besi.

Yoongi tak bisa melepaskan tangannya, "jadi begini kau perlakukan semua penjagamu?! Sehingga kau kabur?!" kata Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya

"sebenarnya ini baru kulakukan padamu..." Kata Jimin. Tangannya dengan seenaknya mengusap paha dalam Yoongi -mereka masih dipisahkan oleh jeruji besi-

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoongi bergerak tak nyaman, tapi apa daya, ia sama sekali tak punya tenaga

"ah... aku belum tau namamu..." Jimin kembali menggunakan nada rendah dibelakang telinga Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi memanas "bisa beri tau aku?"

Yoongi berusaha keras menahan pikiran 'sialan' miliknya "lepaskan aku Park sialan!" kata Yoongi

"Yak..." Tangan Jimin yang lain menggapai celana Yoongi, dan dengan sengaja mengusap sesuatu yang ada disana "kau yakin tak mau memberi tau namamu?" tanya Jimin

"yak... jangan macam-macam kau" kata Yoongi dengan wajah memerah

"katakan dulu namamu, _Cherry..."_ suara rendah Jimin membuat tubuh Yoongi merinding

Tangan Jimin membuka celana Yoongi perlahan, membuat tubuh Yoongi semakin merinding. "h-hentikan..." Tangan Jimin masuk kedalam celana Yoongi dan mengusap sesuatu yang tengah tegang disana

"lihat siapa yang mudah terangsang disini... kau masih tak mau mengatakan namamu?" kata Jimin, ia sedikit terganggu dengan jeruji besinya, tapi ia berfikir ini akan menarik. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membuka pakaian Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin merinding begitu tangan Jimin menyentuh permukaan kulit perut hingga dadanya. "m... min..." suara Yoongi terengah

"apa? Aku tak mendengarmu, sayang..." Jimin menggenggam milik Yoongi disana

Tubuh Yoongi terasa terbakar, wajahnya semakin memerah "Min... Min... Yoongi..." katanya dengan nafas tak terartur

Jimin dengan perlahan menaik turunkan tangannya pada milik Yoongi, tangan satunya lagi tak henti mengusap dada Yoongi, dan bibirnya tak henti mengecup tengkuk Yoongi. Aroma yang membuat Jimin mabuk, ia bahkan terus menciun tengkuk milik Yoongi.

Sedang Yoongi berusaha keras menahan suaranya, ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jimin menaikkan tempo tangannya. Kepalanya semakin pusing setiap Jimin menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada permukaan kuli Yoongi. "p... park..." tubuh Yoongi gemetar

"panggil aku Jimin, _cherry..."_ Jimin kembali mencium tengkuk Yoongi dan beralih pada telinga Yoongi

Yoongi bersumpah ia tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Dengan beberapa hitungan, tangan Jimin sudah penuh dengan cairan milik Yoongi, tubuh pria pucat itu serasa ditimpa tangga, ia bahkan tak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Tak lama setelah mengambil nafas, tangan penuh cairan putih itu secara paksa memasuki mulutnya. Yoongi tersedak karenanya

"Yoongi-ah... kau sangat _sexy..._ " Jimin terus mengatan kata-kata yang membuat Yoongi kembali merinding. Entah kenapa Yoongi malah menghisap tangan Jimin, itu karena jari-jari Jimin tak henti bermain dilidah Yoongi, dan membuatnya terpaksa mengisap jari-jari Jimin. "dan akan ku pastikan kau akan menikmati semuanya..." tangan Jimin turun setelah puas dengan dada Yoongi. Ia turun menuju bagian belakangnya

"eemmmumm!" Yoongi semakin memanas ketika Jimin menurunkan celananya. Tangan Jimin semakin masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi tersedak. _Saliva_ turun didagunya, dan matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Jimin menusap bokong seksi milik Yoongi. Bagian yang sedari tadi ia lihat. Ia tersenyum miring dan perlahan mengusap bagian dalam bokong tersebut. Milik Yoongi kembali tegang. Tangan Jimin terus mengusap bagian itu sampai ia menemukan tujuannya. _Hole_ milik Yoongi. "aish... kau benar-benar membuatku.." Jimin sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya, melihat tubuh Yoongi saja sudah membuatnya tegang.

"ah!" suara pertama Yoongi ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mencoba masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Rasanya perih, ia bahkan menangis saat itu terjadi "a... apa... itu..."

Jimin kembali meraih milik Yoongi dengan tangan bercampur _sperm_ dan _saliva_ Yoongi dan memijatnya secara perlahan "sudah kukatakan kau akan menikmatinya..." ternyata Jimin memasukan satu jarinya, memainkannya didalam _hole_ sempit milik Yoongi.

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar, ia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan posisinya. "hen... tika-aah!" Ia semakin bergetar saat Jimin memasukkan kedua jarinya. Perasaan campur aduk antara sakit dan hal lain membuat kepala Yoongi sakit. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang merah. Bibir Jimin tak henti memberikan kecupan dan beberapa tanda ditengkuk Yoongi. Jimin menggerakan kedua jarinya didalam _hole_ Yoongi dengan gerakan menggunting. "ahh! J-jangan disanaah..." Jimin tersenyum saat menemukan titik milik Yoongi

"disini, heuh?" Jimin mempercepat tangannya didalam Yoongi dan milik Yoongi yang mulai berkedut

"ahh... haah! A-aku... ngg!" dalam beberapa gentakan Yoongi kembali menumpahkan cairannya pada tangan Jimin. Nafasnya tak beraturan, kakinya sudah lemas, dan pergelangan tangannya sakit. Wajah merah sempurna dengan ekspresi tak karuan, pandangannya bahkan mulai kabur karena air mata.

"ini belum selesai,sayang..." Jimin menurunkan celananya dan memposisikan miliknya pada _hole_ milik Yoongi.

"yaak... jangan coba-coba" Yoongi mencoba memperingatkan Jimin dengan pandangan _horror_ , ia tau jelas apa yang akan Jimin lakukan

"sayangnya, aku pria yang suka tantangan, Yoongi-ah..." Jimin kembali berbisik rendah, lalu dengan sekali sentakan ia memasukkan miliknya.

Yoongi tersentak, air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia seperti baru saja menerima hukuman mati dengan cara membelah dua tubuh korban, "keluarkan... hiks..." Yoongi benar-benar kesakitan, ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada siapa pun.

Tangan Jimin naik dan mengusap mata Yoongi "jangan menangis, _cherry..._ aku berjanji ini akan lebih baik dari yang kau bayangkan" Jimin kembali menghisap daun telinga Yoongi, dengan perlahan ia bergerak, membuat air mata Yoongi kembali turun. Jimin kembali memijat milik Yoongi untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit Yoongi

Yoongi berfikir ini hal gila, mana ada kata baik dalam hal ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan desahannya karena ia merasakan hal lain. Diantara sejuta rasa sakitnya, ia bisa rasakan perasaan lain yang semakin dominan, perasaan nikmat yang entah dari mana. "ngaah... P-park..."

"Jimin, sayang... panggil aku Jimin. Eugh... kau benar-benar sempit..." Jimin terus menumbuk didalam Yoongi, ia tak bisa menghentikan pinggulnya dan malah menaikkan tenponya.

"ahh! Jimin!" Yoongi mulai kehilangan akalnya, ia benar-benar meniknatinya sekarang. Tempo brutal Jimin membuat suara borgol dan jeruji sangat nyaring diruangan itu. Sayangnya itu ruang kedap suara, jadi Yoongi tak bisa berharap ada yang masuk.

" _feels good, heuh?"_ Jimin tak membiarkan kedua tangannya kosong. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mengocok milik Yoongi dengan tempo cepat dan satunya memilin _niple_ Yoongi.

Tubuh Yoongi terus tersentak, kakinya mulai lemas, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti "J-jimin... ahh..." Ia bisa rasakan milik Jimin berkedut dibawah sana

" _shit!"_ Jimin menaikkan temponya, dan dalam beberapa tumbukan cairan Yoongi tumpah ditangan Jimin dan membasahi lantai, dan _hole_ Yoongi sudah penuh dengan cairan Jimin. Perlahan Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya membuat desahan pelan dari Yoongi, cairan kental putih langsung turun menuju paha mulus Yoongi.

Tubuh Yoongi lemas, ia bahkan tak mampu untuk berdiri dan membuatnya menggantung disana. Nafasnya tak beraturan, pandangannya mulai kabur.

 **CLACK!**

Yoongi menengok dan menemukan Jimin keluar dari selnya. Yoongi berfikir ia telah gagal, ia membiarkan Jimin kabur dan menodai dirinya. Ia tak pantas dipanggil polisi, harusnya ia menyerah dari awal. Tapi semua itu tercoret begitu sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya dan mencium bibirnya. Yoongi terkejut Jimin melakukannya. Jimin menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi, dan membuat pemiliknya membuka mulut. Lidah Jimin bermain didalam sana dan terdengar jelas suara ciuman panas memenuhi ruangan. Ciuman panas itu lepas dan membuat benang _saliva_ tipis diantara kedua bibir mereka.

Jimin melelas kaos tahanannya, menaikkan kedua kaki Yoongi untuk melingkar di pinggulnya, dan memojokkan pria yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"j-jimin..." Wajah Yoongi kembali memerah.

"kau terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan... Min Yoongi" Jimin kembali memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali sentakan

"ah!" Jimin tak menahan dirinya dan langsung bergerak menumbuk dengan brutal titik sensitif Yoongi. Suara nyaring kembali memenuhi ruangan, tapi tak menurunkan gerakan panah Jimin.

Jimin mencium kasar bibir Yoongi tanpa menurunkan temponya. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau ada yang datang. Tubuh Yoongi terus tensentak tak beraturan, "ngah! Park Jimin!" Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Jimin memberi beberapa tanpa pada leher putih Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi berusaha berpegangan pada satu besi disana, agar ia tak mati karena nadinya tergores oleh borgol. Tapi ia benar-benar tak nyaman.

Gerakan mereka terus brutal sampai Jimin merasakan _klimaks_ -nya berikutnya. "Yoongi-ahh... Yoongi..." Jimin terus bicara tak jelas memuji Yoongi tapi Yoongi terlalu gila untuk mendengar semua itu. Tumbukan ketiga yang brutal mereka kembali menumpahkan cairan mereka. Nafas mereka saling beradu, keringat juga membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"j-jimin... ah..." kata Yoongi dengan nafas tak teratur

" _nee...hh"_

"lepaskan aku... hhh"

Jimin hanya menurut, mengambil kunci yang ada di kantong celananya yang menggantung dan meraih kedua tangan Yoongi. Ia melepaskab borgolnya. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah kalau Yoongi memukulnya dan memasukkannya kembali dalam sel tahanan. Tapi semua itu kembali salah karena Yoongi meraih wajahnya dan menciumnya. Yoongi memeluk leher Jimin, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Jimin cukup terkejut, tapi ia menerimanya dan membawa Yoongi memasuki selnya, dan menindihnya di kasur tipisnya tanpa melepaskan miliknya didalam sana. Jimin melepaskan ciumannya, " _so..._ kau mau melanjutkannya, sayang?"

"kau membuatku gila, Park Jimin" Yoongi mendorong Jimin dan mengubah posisi mereka. Yoongi melepas seragamnya yang sudah tak terkancing dan kaos putihnya. Jimin tersenyum melihat tubuh ramping nan putih yang membuatnya tak berhenti takjub.

Perlahan Yoongi menaikkan tubuhnya, lalu menurunkannya kembali membuat milik Jimin makin masuk kedalam. Ia terus melakukannya hingga ia mulai tak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya. Dibantu Jimin, tubuh Yoongi terus naik turun dengan brutal. " _feels good..._ ngah!" Yoongi kehilangan akalnya

" _good work, baby..._ ngeh... kau tak berhenti membuatku candu..." Jimin memegang pinggul Yoongi dan membantunya untuk bergerak, ia juga bergerak secara berlawanan.

Mereka kembali sampai, tapi itu tak menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka. Dan mereka berakhir saat hari sudah malam.

.

.

 **Tiga minggu kemudian...**

Yoongi berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya dan masuk sambil membenarkan kerah bajunya. "Yoongi!" Namjoon datang dan mendekatinya "kau kembali?"

"tentu saja, memang aku mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi

"aku dengar kau dipromosikan, kau tak mengambilnya?"

"untuk apa, aku lebih senang disini. Ada kau... Taehyung dan Jungkook. Oh iya... kemana dua orang itu?" tanya Yoongi yang tak melihat dua pasangan romantis itu

"mereka sedang cuti, untuk bulan madu..." kata Namjoon sambil menyenggol bahu Yoongi. Mereka tertawa bersama "ah! Aku dapat pelanggar baru, ia sedikit menyebalkan" Namjoon melihat dokumen miliknya

"Kim SeokJin... hmm semoga beruntung" kata Yoongi setelah membaca dokumen Namjoon. Mereka berpisah dan Yoongi menuju ruangannya. Ruangan Park Jimin.

Sejak kejadian itu, Jimin tak pernah keluar, dan itu membuat tempat Yoongi menjadi salah satu penjara terbaik. Yoongi mendapat gaji yang cukup banyak, dan ia diangkat menjadi kepala penjara disalah satu tempat lain. Tapi ia menolaknya dengan alasan terlalu jauh, dan akhirnya ia kembali kesini. Alasan sebenarnya, tentu saja Park Jimin. Selama minggu-minggu ini mereka menjalani hubungan yang panas didalan sel Jimin.

Bagi Yoongi, Jimin memberikan sesuatu yang lain untuknya. Perasaan yang belum pernah Yoongi rasakan, dan itu membuatnya jatuh dalam pelukan _namja_ tampan itu. Dan Jimin? Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang indah baginya, terlalu indah, karena itu ia tak akan biarkan Yoongi jatuh ketangan orang lain, tak akan pernah.

Yoongi membuka pintu dan menutupnya, lalu melihat pria tampan yang selalu ia rindukan. Pria yang ia lihat -Jimin- juga melihatnya, lalu tersenyum. Jimin meletakkan pencilnya setelah menyelesaikan gambarnya, ia menempelkan gambar itu didinding ruangannya bersama dengan gambar yang lain. Ia mendengar pintu selnya dibuka dan berbalik, menemukan Yoongi yang telah melepas semua kancing seragamnya dan terlihat ia tak mengenakan kaos didalam seragamnya.

Jimin merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu dengan senang hati Yoongi menerimanya dan memeluknya. Mereka berdua terduduk dikasur Jimin, dan Yoongi menjadikan Jimin sandaran. Ciuman selama beberapa detik itu berakhir, dan mereka menikmati pelukan hangat itu. "jadi kau memilihku?" tanya Jimin

"apa maksutmu? Aku hanya tak mau meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian..." kata Yoongi

"jadi kau memilih pria tiang itu?" Jimin terlihat cemburu

"kau cemburu?"

"apa aku tak boleh cemburu, _cherry?"_ Jimin kembali mencium Yoongi. Ia mendorong Yoongi dan membuatnya tertidur dikasur. Jimin menindihnya tapi tetap menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hmm... ng... nn" Yoongi menikmati setiap ciuman yang Jimin berikan. Jimin melepaskannya dan menatap

"kau sangat indah... Min Yoongi..." Jimin mencium leher Yoongi, menambah beberapa tanda disana. "tapi... aku sangat penasaran kenapa kau kembali?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin "aku tak suka disana. Dan... kepala direktur disana membuatku tak nyaman"

Jimin terdiam lalu menatap Yoongi " _what?_ Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Yoongi bisa lihat netra gelap itu mulai mengkilap kesal "hanya melihatku dengan pandangan mesum..." jawab Yoongi

"breksek..." Jimin mulai kesal, tapi satu tangan meraih wajahnya dan mengahilkan pandangannya

"kau tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Yoongi

Jimin tersenyum "apa pun untukmu... Sayang..." Jimin mencium telapak tangan Yoongi. Mereka tersenyum bersama, "aish... kau sangat manis!" Jimin menggelitik Yoongi. Mereka tertawa dan kembali hanyut dalam kebersamaan mereka.

Yang dihukum memang harus mendapat ganjaran, tapi itu semua demi kebaikan masing-masing. Kau akan temukan hal baik, jika kau menerima segalanya.

 **END**


End file.
